自由
by Canadino
Summary: Is freedom ridiculous? You promised, China!" In which Hong Kong fights for himself, but the ties in history are hard to sever completely.


**Disclaimer: If Axis Powers Hetalia were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

**---**

自由

"I want to be able to vote for whoever I want to."

China looked up from the ancient text he had recently dug up and smiled bleakly at a rather serious-looking Hong Kong. Giving the hidden Shinatty-chan plush in the folds of his long sleeves an encouraging squeeze, he tried to soothe out the problem. "But you can, aru," he explained, sounding patient like a parent would speak to a child. "I'm not forcing a leader on you."

"I mean, someone I vote for, not someone _you_ offer me to vote for. I want my people to able to pick their candidates, not have them selected for them." Hong Kong stood straight as he faced China, no sign of anxiety or after-thought. "If I'm going to vote, I want to vote properly."

"Who's been giving you these crazy ideas. Hong Kong? America, aru?" China chuckled nervously but Hong Kong interrupted.

"Freedom to pick a leader is a crazy idea? You _promised_," Hong Kong persisted, clearing his throat to avoid sounding whiny. "For two years, you said I could. Then you said 2012; now you're saying 2017. When, China? I'm tired of waiting."

"You'll get it in due time," China murmured, turning back to the text in front of him. The garden outside behind him beckoned and he wished he could excuse himself but that would be rude, to walk out on Hong Kong when the small island had come to speak to him personally. "It's what's best for you, aru."

"You're not my mother. I can decide these things for myself."

"Please, Hong Kong. Let me take care of this, aru. You have other problems to attend to, aru." China became aware he was squeezing the Shinatty-chan doll with continued fervor and relaxed his grip. It was clear Hong Kong wasn't going anywhere soon so he looked up from the script again, the distraction trick rendered useless.

"If this problem wasn't here, then I _could_ focus on my issues…" At once, Hong Kong's hand flew to his stomach and he made a pained face. China recognized the expression and shifted to stand up but Hong Kong waved him away.

"Please Hong Kong. I know how it feels, aru. To have your people experimenting and…stuff like that." It was a lame comfort and China dropped the attempt. He watched as Hong Kong wrestled with the sudden pain before regaining his composure again.

"They're only kids, China. _Kids_. And they're getting into drugs and gangs…_kids_!" Hong Kong's voice full of mourning and anger that he couldn't prevent this troubled China but the little nation took a breath from the outburst and closed his eyes. "How did it happen to become like this."

_That's why I want all of us to be together. One._

"You want us to be together?" China was not aware he had spoken aloud and jumped as Hong Kong responded to them sharply. "Really? And where was that mentality when you gave me away to England?" China winced at the reference, feeling similar to being slapped, but Hong Kong pressed on before he could defend himself. "But I'm not mad at that anymore. In fact, I'm glad you did that; I'm different now! I'm not a baby harbor anymore! Why are you trying to stop me? I'm not asking more much! I know I can't escape you since after these fifty years…but…but I'm _special_, aren't I?"

_Special administration zone, yes. You said it yourself, you're part of me. _Shinatty-chan dropped from the folds of his sleeves as China crossed the small distance between them and held Hong Kong, smelling the spicy incense in the island's hair. "You're special, aru," he assured. "My whole family is special."

"I don't want to be you! I don't want to be like you in everything!" Hong Kong pushed the larger nation away, his southern accent rising with his agitation. "One hundred years! I had one hundred years to change! I can't be like you anymore, China! You know it! I'm different. I'm different now."

"_What are you doing, Japan? Aren't we brothers?" Japan stood over him, poised with katana in hand. Pausing, the silent nation stared before answering. "I am myself."_

"I know! I know!" China wished he didn't sound so frantic. "But Hong Kong, I've been looking after you for so long, aru. I know how you work. So I know what to do to prepare you to stand, aru, at least until you rejoin me…"

"I _can_ stand!" Hong Kong was on the verge of a breakdown and took a breath to steady himself. "China, you can't control me forever. Just you watch. I can be strong myself. I won't need you anymore."

"You're still a child, aru," China said quietly, standing and looking older and tired – more so than he always did. "You just said those things, so I know you're not ready yet, aru. Everyone needs help, especially nations."

Crying out, Hong Kong looked ready to rush out but stopped himself in time. _He's learning, aru_. "Thank you for your time, then," he replied, sounding mechanical. "Ji jian, let's talk again." With a slight bow, he excused himself and left.

_Another parental crisis solved? _China walked back behind the desk and picked up Shinatty-chan from the floor. He was getting too old for this. When he reacted to his confrontations as if it were Russia he was speaking to, it was a bad sign. Maybe Hong Kong had a point; he had a name so he wasn't living in obscurity (but look at Seychelles!) – but hewas China. The most powerful nation on earth; America was nothing and not even England could pout his way out of that one. America, with his anti-commie personality, could cry oppression over and over again, but it was only care. Only looking after himself.

"_It hurts. I know how it hurts. To have someone you were basically attached to leave you. Ripped from you when you thought that maybe..." England touched his lips for a moment. "It's like an unrequited love I've had to live with for centuries…America…" The blonde trailed off as China listened listlessly. "But this isn't about me. I know how you feel." He pat China on the shoulder with a reassuring grin._

_And took Hong Kong away for years._

Owari

--

Note: OH MY GOD! I wrote this in July after returning from beloved Hong Kong and I thought I deleted it! However, it seemed my computer favored me and I dug it up. I had a few facts to check up on, but I decided it was about time to put it out. After being returned by England in 1997, Hong Kong has 50 years of its already established government before returning back to China. I decided to discuss the voting issue I heard about whilst there. I also wanted to touch in on the drug problem with the triads. I hope I have everything accurate here. Please don't hesitate to correct me! Hong Kong is underappreciated, after all. Review!


End file.
